Diadem Dating Service
by Liviania
Summary: The title explains it all!!! (Amazing) Hehe...so far people like it....
1. Score

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it....I don't own an inch of this story, and I'm not getting paid to let you read it.  
  
Bachelor Number 1: Score  
  
Age: 16  
  
Physical Appearance: Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Tawny Height: 5'8'' And, in his words: To die for  
  
Description of self: Want a good time? Go on a date with this handsome daredevil for a romantic evening with flowers, food, and magic. You pay half the bill, and don't sue the company if an insane villain comes after you.  
  
Replies:  
  
Destiny-Hmm....mind if I kill you after our date? I mean, might put a damper on your romantic evening.  
  
Shanara-Score? Since when are you a handsome daredevil? Last time I checked, you had Helaine kill that spider that crawled into your bedroom.  
  
Helaine-Hey! I'm already your girlfriend!  
  
Score's Replies:  
  
Destiny-See you Monday!  
  
Shanara-Hey, she was already in there.  
  
Helaine-So, why are you here?  
  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah, I know it's dumb. But if you review it will help me on what to put in the next one. I need at least two reviews before I add the next bachelor/bachelorette. 


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own any of the Diadem.  
  
Bachelorette Number 1: Destiny  
  
Age: 16  
  
Physical Appearance: Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 5'6'' And, in her words: Japanese, and clearly evil  
  
Description of self: Looking for an insane psycho killer? Well, you've come to the right place! Let's go out for dinner...hope you don't mind if you don't go back.  
  
Replies:  
  
Pixel-Hey Destiny! I thought you were dead...but...are you free Tuesday? 'Cause I am.  
  
Score-Already seeing you Monday.  
  
Sarman-Hmm...forget the fact I betrayed you, want to go out Thursday?  
  
Aranak-I like powerful women...How's Friday? Dinner and a movie?  
  
Garonath-Looks like you're free Wednesday!  
  
Destiny's Replies:  
  
Pixel-Yeah, I've always had my eye on you...remember the fact I choose you to be my escort to the Nightmare Dimension.  
  
Score-I know. Monday, see you.  
  
Sarman-Sure, Thursday, you egotistical backstabber...maybe I'll stab you literally.  
  
Aranak-Powerful I am....Friday, dinner, and a movie? Perfect!  
  
Garonath-Lose some weight first, or you have less chance than Dumbo.  
  
Author's note: You know the drill: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next is going to be a description of the first few dates.....but then I'll go back to descriptions. I need at least two reviews before I add the next bit...and I'm quite serious about that, I'm not going to cave. ^_^. 


	3. Monday-Getting Ready

Diadem Dating Service A Date With Destiny-Part 1 Monday-Score  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Diadem. I am not getting paid for this.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, busy with school beginning again!! All apologies!  
  
Destiny looked into her mirror, preening. She brushed her dark brown, almost black, silky hair from her face. She painted first her right eyelid, and then her left, a dark, royal blue. She finished her make-up with a dark red lipstick. She pulled on a long, Japanese-style navy dress with coppery-gold trimmings. She smiled. She was ready to score.  
  
Score smiled. His faded blue jeans had no holes, and his shirt buttoned-down. He was so good looking. He was on his way to a date with destiny.  
  
There he was...finally! Destiny came out of her house. "So, where we going, heartbreaker?"  
  
"The new Italian restaurant," Score's reply came smoothly.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah...I know it is short. Be prepared for what is next: the actual date!!! You know my rule, 2 reviews before I post anything else. (I know it sucks, but I want to make sure people are reading this. I don't want to post it if no one is going to bother to read it!!!) 


	4. Helaine

Disclaimer: Diadem does not happen to belong to my shoe, my b/f, my eyebrows, or me. I am sure you are glad of that, considering my weird strange sense of humor.  
  
Bachelorette Number 2: Helaine  
  
Age: Never ask a lady her age, you uncouth authoress! (Authoress interjection: UNCOUTH!! I'll show you uncouth, you stuck-up, arrogant, cocky little... ~words trail off as authoress and Helaine fight. Eventually authoress wins by using authoress powers, and both are forced to resume the pointless interview~)  
  
Physical Appearance: (Authoress pointedly refrains comment, while Helaine notices and glares daggers. Good feelings not engendered) Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'5'' (Authoress interjection: shortie! Shortie! Shortie! No offense to any actual short people, I am just tormenting Helaine for my own enjoyment. ~hears Helaine's muttered, "sadist," and plans revenge for a more convenient time.~) And, in her words: Perfectly fit, and well suited for taking on a certain *cough Liviania *cough authoress.  
  
Description of self: I've already got a boyfriend, but considering he is cheating on me, I'm willing to go on a date with anyone except people who like beans in there chili. (Authoress interjection: Gee, something we agree on. What're you bean people, psycho?)  
  
Replies:  
  
Pixel-Now is the time to act on my secret crush! Oh no, did I say that out loud? Liviania, Liviania, you aren't recording this are you? Liviania?  
  
Score-I am not cheating on you. I'm just having casual affairs behind your back, honey cake.  
  
Sarman-I like a woman with a sword.  
  
That dude from the first book who works for her dad and kept her secret, but my Diadems are packed so I don't know his name and don't have time to look because I really need to update-You know, Helaine, I've always wanted time alone with you.  
  
Marten-Your father put me up to this, as your fiancée couldn't be located.  
  
Helaine's Replies:  
  
Pixel-Secret? *snort Raging rhinos are less noticeable.  
  
Score-*cough CHEATING SCUMBAG *cough See you at our house later anyways.  
  
Sarman-Doubt it big time.  
  
Like I'm going to type that out again-You could me my dad! Pedophile!  
  
Marten-He is no longer my fiancée. Score is, not that he knows it.  
  
Author's note: Okay, so I didn't finish the date. I'm choosing the old standby of writer's block. Just review! P.S. I had real fun writing this chapter, hope you all enjoy it! ~evil cackle~ Watch out Helaine sweetie! 


End file.
